Yusuke and Keiko the neverending love story?
by ChibiMaouIwa
Summary: Death conquers all . . . even those who are under Death's watchful eye


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Enough said.

Dedicated to my friends: My love for you all will never die.

It was another day . . . average at best. Nothing special could possibly come of ths particular day . . . or so they all thought.

"Koenma-sama!" Jorge hollered, kicking the door wide open.

"What is it now?" the Rekai ruler spat out through his pacifier. Jorge threw a large stack of papers on his desk.

"Here's the latest list of deaths, sir! They're all awaiting their fates." Koenma grabbed his seal and went right to work.

"Thank you, Jorge . . you're not as incompetent as I thought . . . " Koemna cleared his throat and proceeded to do his job. "Heaven . . . Hell . . . Hell . . . Hell . . . Heaven . . . Heaven . . . " He stamped each paper one by one in his usual fashion for a minute or so, until coming to one that turned his complection to a pale shade of green. Jorge, sensing something was wrong, looked over the young ruler's shoulder, then gasped.

"How . . . can this be? That's unbelievable!" The Rekai ruler only had one thing to say, though he spat it out weakly between convulsive shivers.

"Sum . . . mon Botan . . . NOW!"

Kuwabara closed the door to his bedroom, locking it, then turned toward the group of familiar faces before him, and sighed deeply.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us, Botan?"

"Yes, I too would like to know what is going on here" Kurama stated. "And, I'd also like to know where Yusuke is . . . not like him to miss a group meeting . . . though, I also don't understand why you called Shizuru and Yukina here without Keiko . . . "

"Knowing Urameshi, the two of them are probably gallivanting somewhere alone, am I right, Botan?" Kuwabara smugly gathered. The blue haired Rekai guide frowned and shook her head in a disbelieving, yet all-knowing manner.

"I'm afraid not, Kuwabara, you see . . . Yusuke already knows what I have to say . . . he, he knew before I did, actually. His bond with her was too great. He didn't need to be told."

"Be told what, Botan?" Yukina squeaked gently from her side.

"This . . . " Botan held up a slip of paper with a name, date, and picture on it. When the name was read, the entire gang's reaction was to unanimously scream.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

In the dim candlelight, a young boy kneeled down, and prayed. At the end of his silent prayer, his face turned from the most serene to the most anguished of expressions. Two tears raced to from his cheeks down to the floor, hitting just at the end of the floor, where his knees began, simultaneously. The boy could not control himself. He did not know of pain like this before, and it certainly wasn't coming to him easily.

"Why . . . why did this have to happen?" He lifted his head up, in an attempt to peer through his tears, now running rivers downs the slopes that were his cheeks, in order to read the pamphlet in front of him.

****

Yukimura, Keiko

1981-1997

Beloved Daughter, Devoted Friend, Loving Girlfriend

Again, he spoke. "Why? Keiko, why? I can't live without you. Why did you have to die? Not even Koenma can bring you back, because you died naturally. WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He pounded his clenched fists against his knees in frustration. "As far as I'm concerned, Keiko . . . without you, there's nothing left for me to live for . . . " he leaned over her body, the casket open, reveling her lovely body, in all its splendor, closing his eyes, he kissed her cold, dry lips. "I'll see you soon, my love." With that, he clenched his heart, and used drew as much of his reki into his hand, expelling it into his chest, ending his own life. A few moments later, Mr. Yukimura walked to the doorway, allowing six new visitors into the room.

"You may go in, though Yusuke's in there with her right now, and he might want to be alone with her for a time, just to warn you." Kurama and Botan nodded, leading the group into the room. What they saw when they entered shocked them. Yusuke Urameshi, the once feared and fearless punk of Sarayashiki Junior High, and Rekai Detective was now reduced to a lump, holding onto his dearest love, without a breath of life left in him.

"This, is a sad, sad day indeed" Kurama said.

"You got that right" Kuwabara stated. "So, I guess that makes me leader, right?" The crowd was at a dead silence. "Uh, I guess I'll shut up now . . . " He and Kurama then did the only thing that they could see that was noble enough. They picked up Yusuke and laid him down next to Keiko in the casket, forever holding her and forever with her, in the bonds of holy matrimony.


End file.
